Redrum
Redrum is a boss monster located in the Kislev Sewers. Background During Fei's imprisonment, murders were happening located in the sewers below Nortune's D-Block. After Rico, then Battling Champ, told Fei he was suspected of these murders, Fei and Rico temporarily teamed up to investigate the true murderer. During the investigation, they discovered slime along the pipelines located near the murder sites and some residue slime located at the murder scene. After investigating all the murder sites, it was concluded these slimed pipes were the murderer's method of travel. Along the way, they met mutant in the sewers, named Gramps, who was able to assist in their investigation whenever the team was stumped. In the sewage treatment room, they discovered a bell (which Citan faintly upon entry in the sewers). This bell was perfect for drawing out the lethal murderer, Redrum. After a rough battle, Citan concluded that Redrum was no ordinary monster. Redrum was a mutant once a human who used the bell as means to hold on to what little humanity he had left. Redrum was strong enough to injure Rico, who is widely heralded as the strongest in D Block. Much later it was revealed by that this bell was what connected him to his son. His son, unknowing of his father's fate, told the visitor's that the bell was a gift to him since he was easily able to get lost. But the same was true for his father, and as such also had a matching bell. This bell was returned to the boy by Rico and his friends, giving the little boy the closure he needed. This further links Redrum since it was shown Redrum was wildly wandering the sewers (through his eyes). Ironically, although Redrum had been killed for believing that he was responsible for the death of Rico's subordinates in the sewers, he was innocent, as Citan revealed shortly after the destruction of Solaris that Id had committed the murders. Character Redrum is considered one of the stronger bosses if not properly leveled up. His attacks consist of single swipe from his overly sized skeletal hand. His spell attack, Gel, confuses two members at the same time causing time wasted to be spent using Mentsol; this can be countered if one character is equipped with Cool Shades, cutting the likliehood down. Also, Redrum himself can remove the status if he status if he attacks with a physical attack in the same turn. His Bloody Rain attack is fire based move that heals him and harms the party all at once. Citan's Suiseii ability (if learned), helps reduce the damage on the party if casted early. Another highly annoying attack is Poison. Just like Gel, Poison (as the name suggests) poisons two party members at the same time. However this can be nullified entirely if the player bought three Poison Guards from Hammer before entering the sewers. But his most frightening ability is Murder. This unblockable skill drains the character of their HP, healing Redrum equal to his victim's max HP while killing the character. Zetasol is used to revive the character and must be used swiftly if the player doesn't want to risk a game over, or if the passed out character doesn't want to skip out on the 52,425 EXP. Trivia *During the exploration in Karellen's Lab, if the player releases the people transformed into monsters that are in a large cel, one of the individuals who attacked Fei and becomes a Bloody claims to be the brother of the person who would become Redrum. *"Redrum" is "murder" backwards, likely a reference to The Shining. Category:Xenogears bosses